


trip and fall

by CommanderRice



Category: DCU
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, definately gonna add characters as i go, tbh this is my first time writing fics since like 2015, waaaayyy too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderRice/pseuds/CommanderRice
Summary: just another soulmate au, something to help me ease back into writing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echgoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echgoing/gifts).



It was a known fact that soulmates did exist, but it was an uncommon fact that soulmates are not always romantic. Soulmate just means they will be your best. Best friend, best boss, best teacher, best lover, ect. 

Wally knew this, he had seen it time and time again; His dad's soulmate was his best friend and his mom's was one of her teachers, Batman and Catwomen were sexual. He's had more than enough experience to know it's not always romantic. But he also knew romantic soulmates did exist: his uncle Barry and aunt Iris. To be honest, Wally thought he'd end up with a soulmate that was anything but romantic. Which is how he ended up here, telling the new robin that they may not be romantic soulmates and shouldn't rush things.

“But Wally, you don't know if we aren't!” the the younger teen huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And you don't know if we are,” Wally smirked at him. “Besides, we have more than enough time to figure things out. We can take it slow Jason.”

“Because you're obviously someone who likes to take thing slow?” Jason shot back.

“Touchè kid.”

That's how most of their conversations went. Wally always tried to turn things into a different direction or just out right refuse Jason's advancements. After all, Wally was 18 and Jason was 14, Wally didn't want to take advantage of him just because they were soulmates. Besides, Jason can wait a few more years before they do anything, right?

Well kinda, but he then he died. 

And then he came back to life. 

With a bloodthirst for criminals and resentment towards the rest of the bat fam.

Yeah, Wally is definitely gonna have his hands full for a while. At least he has his soulmate back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically when Wally and Jason first meet

“My name is Jason Todd, not ‘new kid’!” the boy scowled before he realized he just gave away his identity. Wally really couldn't help but laugh a little, especially given that this boy was not only the new but also his apparent soul mate.

 

“Don't worry Rob, arrow boy is just messing with you” he patted the boy's shoulder, “besides, the whole secret identity thing is only valid if me and the redneck didn't have constant sleepovers with disco-wing over there.” that last bit got a laugh out of everyone but ‘discowing’.

 

“At least I don't still have ‘kid’ in my name at 18!”

 

“Sorry Dick but I'm gonna have to agree with Walls here, the feathers aren't helping” Roy snorted.

 

“‘Walls’” Jason asked in a small voice.

 

“Ah right, my name is Wally West but you can call me KF in the field” he gave a toothy grin.

 

“Actually” Dick grinned almost maniacally, “his name is Wallace Rudolph West.”

 

“Rude but I think he kinda knows already” Wally tapped on his outer left thigh to get his point across.

 

“Wally you cradle robber, he's only 15!” Roy laughed.

 

“And here I thought I'd be your only Robin” Dick said with mock hurt.

 

“How ‘bout I get us takeout and we can talk about this on a roof somewhere?” he asked, ignoring the other 2.

 

“yea-yeah, that sounds nice?” Jason looked like he was containing his excitement. Within minutes they were eating burgers on top of some hotel.

 

“You know soul mates aren't always romantic?” Wally asked halfway through his 3rd burger.

 

“What? Why do you say that?” Jason felt as if the one person who he was made for was rejecting him.

 

“My parents aren't soul mates, but they've found theirs. My mom's was a teacher of hers, though they figured out that a student/teacher relationship is all they're meant to have. My dad's is his best friend, and like I stated before, they were nothing past that. A soul mate isn't necessarily a romantic relationship, could be platonic. I think the best way to describe it is just that they'll be your best; best lover, best friend, best sibling, best mentor, etc. I'm saying this cause I don't want you to try for a romantic relationship off the bat with me. Let's take things slow and start off as friends first. Kay?” he smiled.

 

“Oh… then what if we are lovers?” Jason had this almost innocent look on his face.

“Then that's what we are in the end, right?” the younger boy slowly nodded his head. “Now let's get you back to the cave before big bat comes for my ass.” It might have just been the start of things but Jason can't help but hope they're romantic if Wally is always like this. With wide smiles, they were off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the long wait but I'm never good with updating timely so ripp.


	3. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead in just really bad at updating I swear

I really didn't mean for it to be a year before an update I'm just bad at time. I've been really distracted with life and stuff but it's all been good. I've been really happy and in the moment as of late and atcually excited for the next day that this kind of slipped my mind. I'll try to get an update out this month but july and August is a busy time for me with birthdays being every week so no promises. I'll see you all soon and go ahead and remind me about this if you want ❤❤❤


End file.
